


Too much sound

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Series: Moved from Tumblr: Voltron [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Open ended, Shiro has too watch, Shiro loses it a bit, Torture, hurt!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: Honerva tsks and slaps Keith, hands lighting up again and his eyes come open. Shiro hates the relief that burns through him hates how selfish he is that he wants Keith to be awake through this.“Tell him you broken thing.”Keith is sobbing, head jerking before he stills mouth moving like a ventriloquist doll as he looks straight into the camera, straight at Shiro.





	Too much sound

**Author's Note:**

> From an ask from Keltic-moon on tumblr. “Maybe Shiro watching as Honerva tries to kill Keith (and almost succeeds). The new trailer gave me feels.”

  
If Shiro had imagined himself back here, after everything, he couldn’t have gotten it right. There’s no fear, no bile in his throat, just cold acceptance that it always had to come back to this. Strapped to a table with Haggar-no Honerva now-staring at him with her mouth twisted into a satisfied not-smile.    
  
There’s something in coming full circle that seems right, something that gives him the calm he needs to know that he’s going to leave with her head. The familiar hazy feeling starts to settle in, the drugs will be hard to work around but he can do it, he’s done it before after all. He tries to center himself, ready to take advantage but then Ulaz appears beside him.   
  
Ulaz, dead and loyal to the blades and in no way possible. Shiro shudders, the drugged feeling is stronger, too strong.   
  
“Have to help him, Shiro you have to get Keith out of-” Ulaz is frantic and Shiro struggles to listen, sitting up. Oh. He’s not strapped to anything, he’s in the astral plane and Ulaz is trying to tell him something important. Something about Keith.   
  
“She’s going to-he’s not going to- Shiro!”   
  
Captain Shirogane’s eyes snap open in his quarters aboard the IGF-Atlas and the cold spot in his bed is more terrifying than it has been in the enitre movement Keith’s been away. Nightmares are one thing but whatever he’s just experienced was…too much.   
  
He’s moving before he can rationalize and he’s still in his grey sleep clothes, the uniform hanging in his closet, when he reaches the bridge. Iverson shoots up as do all the crew, concern on all their faces at the state of him.   
  
“Sir?” Veronica sounds uncertain but Shiro’s gaze is locked on Coran.   
  
“Coran, work with Veronica to contact Keith. Get me him as fast as you can. The rest of you be ready to wormhole as soon as we have coordinates.”   
  
“Captain, we’ve only got enough Altean energy from the Blue Paladin for one jump, isn’t it-”   
  
“Sir if we contact Voltron we might compromise their-”   
  
“Did I ask for opinions?”   
  
The silence that falls at the way Shiro snarls the question is unsettled and he takes a deep breath, softening.   
  
“I apologize. I value the input from all of you greatly, I am merely concerned for the Voltron team. Coran, Veronica, please get started.” They both nod though he knows he has to give them all something or the questions are going to continue and secrets make poor leadership.   
  
“I believe I was contacted by the Black Lion. It’s a complicated and strange bond that the lions have with their paladins, you all know this so you know that I can’t explain how anything works. The lion gave me reason to believe that team Voltron, or at least the Black Paladin, is in grave danger. We are going to contact them and if they are unharmed call them back for a regroup. I highly suspect however that we are going to be needed for an extraction so be prepared.”   
  
The officers around him all settle, their expressions moving from guarded concern to easy faith once Shiro’s odd behavior has a reason. They all know what Voltron means to him, what Keith means to him and they know too that he is capable of maintaining command in spite of his emotional attachments.    
  
“I will return in five doboshes.”   
  
Shiro leaves the bridge, the nerves making it near impossible if not for Atlas’ soothing presence and reassurance that she’ll notify him if Coran and Veronica get through before he’s finished changing.   
  
He returns to them in full uniform and it quells the last of the unease on the bridge. The calm only lasts until Lance’s voice comes through the comm.   
  
“Ronnie? Thank-” The sound of Pidge’s yell and Hunk’s cannon cut him off “Ronnie tell Shiro-” Lance’s own gun discharges crackling as it spikes on the comms “tell Shiro we need Atlas. We can’t form Voltron…Keith went in and-” Static overtakes the rest and Shiro’s knuckles are white as he curls his human hand into a fist on the console.   
  
“Lance?! Lance, come in!” Veronica’s hands are flying over her screen and it takes a agonizing moment before the connection clears.   
  
“Ronnie, Honerva’s in there and we’re doing what we can but we might not make it in time. You have to come. Shiro has to come. Ronnie, please.”    
  
Lance sounds terrified, grim and scared in a way that he never does, even when they’re fighting impossible odds. Allura’s voice joins in and she too sounds tired and sad.   
  
“Shiro if you can hear us, Keith won’t make it without back up, even if you get here in time to extract him, he’s going to need a med-bay immediately.” Shiro wants to ask but Coran is faster.   
  
“How do you know what’s happening to him if you can’t reach him?”   
  
Allura doesn’t answer for a moment but when she does her voice is ice, “She’s broadcasting it, broadcasting him. There’s no sound but-” She cuts off and then gives them the coordinates. They affirm they’re coming and nothing else is needed.   
  
  
  
On the other side of the wormhole Atlas is pinged with an incoming vid transmission and Shiro, fully aware of what it might be, takes it on his private screen.    
  
Keith is panting, blood dripping from his nose, his right arm is hanging straight and too limp, blood painting his cracked armor from shoulder to hip. His bayard is several feet in front of him and his right hand shakes as he reaches out, stepping forward. His eyes are determined as ever and Shiro aches to be with him, to help him fight, to shelter him, anything.   
  
Honerva’s voice comes through and Shiro jolts,there’s sound now.    
  
“Pathetic. You’re the one they chose to replace my husband? You’re the brat who stole my champion? You are weak, without the others you are useless. It’s no wonder they’re going to leave you to die here. No wonder that your friends are fleeing rather than try to save you.”   
  
Keith grits his teeth and answers her with a wild grin, “I just hope they can see when I take your head. They’d never run from a fight but if they get away from you I’ll be grateful.”    
  
Oh. Oh no. Shiro watches Keith throw himself at his bayard, watches the crackling purple light that catches him, pins him down and wretches his gaze away to give the orders he must.   
  
“The Paladins should be on the ground, we’re going to have to connect with them. Coran you coordinate, Sam I need the weapons charged. Iverson we’re going to have to break through without collapsing any structures that Keith might be in. Romelle I need med-bay on standby for the Paladins.”   
  
On the screen in front of him Honerva steps into view and Shiro seethes even as his heart breaks.    
  
“When we have visual I’m going in to retrieve him. Coran do you have Voltron?”   
  
“We’re here Shiro.” Allura assures and he means to respond but Keith’s screaming. The others jolt at the sound coming from Shiro’s screen and Coran takes over immediately. Shiro is aware of the planning that happens around him rapidly and he means to help, but he’s glued to the screen.   
  
Honerva’s not touching Keith but her hands glow purple as she moves them over him and he bows, screaming and legs scrabbling against the ground.   
  
“Say it. He can hear you. SAY IT.” Honerva’s voice is poison and Keith shakes his head, mouth clamping shut as the muscles in his neck strain, his body rigid on the ground. She does touch him then and Shiro chokes on his breath as blood leaks from Keith’s mouth, his eyes turning Galra yellow even as he screams again.    
  
“No. No. Won’t!”   
  
“You WILL.”   
  
Keith writhes, eyes rolling back and spit foaming at his mouth, his legs twitch unnaturally and there’s a terrible snapping noise as he’s forced to move in inhuman ways. His legs go limp completely and Shiro nearly vomits when he realizes why.   
  
Honerva’s broke his spine. He can’t think, can’t breathe, can’t function as he tries to absorb the blow. Keith’s body is still and his world is on fire and he can’t breathe.   
  
Honerva tsks and slaps Keith, hands lighting up again and his eyes come open. Shiro hates the relief that burns through him hates how selfish he is that he wants Keith to be awake through this.   
  
“Tell him you broken thing.”   
  
Keith is sobbing, head jerking before he stills mouth moving like a ventriloquist doll as he looks straight into the camera, straight at Shiro.   
  
“I never loved you. I was sent to Earth by the galra to find the lion. I looked like one of your teenagers, i could blend in. I was programmed not to remember myself, to become Keith. I am Yorak. I serve the Empire. For the crimes I commited I deserve to die here and I do so with glory. You will die for the lie you and the Paladins who were too weak to know the snake in their midst. Vrepit Sa.”   
  
The salute fits poorly in Keith’s mouth and Shiro wonders if he would’ve believed all of that once. It’s testament to the things Honerva doesn’t know. Krolia, Earth, Keith’s many too human traits. The way that Shiro knows Keith too well to ever believe. Besides the Black Lion has linked them both and Shiro knows that a secret like the one Honerva is trying to sell would never be possible. It gives him some hope as they fight through to Keith, because she’s desperate if she thinks they’ll buy the lie and desperate means this is her final stand.   
  
The hope is what holds him down as they close in, because what she does to Keith under her glowing hands, the way he shakes and screams, is a torrent of despair waiting to swallow him.   
  
“Captain we have visual.”   
  
He moves faster than he’s ever done before and is on the ground, racing toward where Honerva bends over Keith’s body.   
  
It’s worse, so much worse. He can smell the tang of Keith’s blood, the acrid burn of urine, can hear clearly the way Keith is choking on his own fluids and the way Honerva’s breathing underlines her pleasure. Keith’s head twists badly and Shiro’s afraid she’s going to end it but she makes a delighted sound instead and releases Keith, turning to him.   
  
Keith who doesn’t move, who’s gorgeous blue eyes are vacant as he stares at Shiro. The emptiness in his lover hollows him of everything too and he knows only anger as he throws himself into fighting Honerva.   
  
The other’s arrive, the way cleared for them finally, but they stay at the edges of the fight. He knows that Allura’s working on Keith, stabilizing him so they can move him, he knows that Lance and Hunk are taking shots to force Honerva on more even footing with him. He knows and he doesn’t register anything at all.   
  
When he’s done there’s a fine red mist on his hands, his sleeves are soaked and the blood shines violet like oil in the light. Pidge approaches him first, hands held up gently and he blinks, confused why she seems afraid.   
  
“Thanks for the backup guys. Is Keith safe? Is he-Is he alive?” His voice is hoarse from yelling and Pidge nods, evaluating.   
  
“Yes Shiro. Keith’s going to need a lot of care, we might have to return to Earth, but he’ll be alright. Allura and Romelle are repairing the spinal break.” She’s still got her hands up, “Will you come back to the ship?”   
  
“Of course. We’ll send a team back for any cleanup and bodies. I want Honerva’s burned so we can be sure.”   
  
Pidge gives him a strange look and he’s really confused, the blur of the fight is missing some pieces he can tell and he remembers the fugue state from the arena, but nothing fits to why the others are still standing so far away.   
  
“Shiro. There’s not enough left to be worried.”   
  
“What?”   
  
Pidge jerks her chin behind him and he turns. It’s clear very suddenly. Honerva’s torn to pieces and Shiro can see where the prothestic gripped too tightly, pulverized her limbs. He inhales slowly and it registers finally how he can smell it, the viscera, and worse, the taste of blood in his mouth. He’s not animal, not a monster like they tried to make him, but for a moment he must’ve been. He’s overcome with the flash of biting and tearing flesh, and he loses his stomach, kneeling as he heaves violently.   
  
Pidge’s footsteps come closer and he holds out a bloody hand.   
  
“Go. Everyone back to the lions or too Atlas. Send a shuttle down for me with a change of clothes and something to clean up. I can’t go back to them like this. I can’t-I-” He’s a monster. Honerva was too and he killed her like she would’ve killed him and he doesn’t deserve too be-   
  
Arms are around him and Pidge is there and then the others, rushing in to hold him.   
  
“Shiro, it’s alright.”   
  
“She deserved it Shiro.”   
  
“Shiro come back with us.”   
  
“Keith will need you man.”   
  
He goes, trying to ignore the doubt as his family leads him from the carnage


End file.
